


Candidate

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock has a request.
Relationships: Spock/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Hikaru enters sickbay at a clipped, curious pace, still unsure of why he’s been summoned, and Commander’s Spock’s presence doesn’t give him any answers. As Spock is the one who gave him the order to report to sickbay in the first place, Hikaru walks right over to him. The rest of the room is empty, save for Doctor McCoy, who glances up from his old fashioned clipboard to give Hikaru a quick once over. As soon as Hikaru’s stopped in front of Spock, Spock says, “You may leave us, Doctor.”

McCoy rolls his eyes in that irritated, sassy way he would only do to Spock. Ignoring the dismissal, he swivels and tells Hikaru bluntly, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Lieutenant.” 

Hikaru just blinks at him, lost. McCoy shoots Spock a long, level glare before retreating to his office in the back. Spock waits for the door to slide closed before he starts speaking. 

“May I ask you something of a personal nature?”

Hikaru’s brow lifts. He feels like he must’ve heard wrong, because Commander Spock doesn’t _do_ personal natures: he’s all professional, all the time. But he seems to be waiting for Hikaru’s answer, so Hikaru dazedly says, “Sure.”

Spock seems to hesitate then. It’s all rather unnerving, purely because Hikaru’s never seen Spock unnerved like he clearly is. Then Spock slowly explains, “What I am about to discuss with you is a highly private matter, something that few Vulcans have ever discussed with any outsiders. My father may, in fact, be the only one to have done so thus far. I have asked you here during your off duty hours because this is _not_ official business, and, as Dr. McCoy stated, you are free to leave ay any time. But if you do choose to listen, I would request that you not repeat this information to anyone else, regardless of whether or not you go through with it.”

It baffles Hikaru that he’d be let into a Vulcan secret—not the captain, or even just the doctor, or, probably preferably to Spock, another Vulcan. He feels strangely honoured to be included at all, and he doesn’t even know what they’re talking about yet. Sure that he’s not going anywhere, he agrees, “I understand, Sir.”

Spock nods curtly. But it takes him a moment to start speaking again. When he does so, it’s slow, stilted, like proverbially pulling teeth. “My people periodically go through a certain... condition... that will seem quiet alien to humans. It arrives every seven years in adults. I tell you this because mine is swiftly approaching, and it would not be appropriate to divert the Enterprise to Vulcan at this time. Therefore, I must seek alternative methods of alleviation aboard this ship.”

When Spock takes too long to go on, Hikaru ventures, “Methods, Sir?”

Spock finally just comes out and says it. Expression stony, he finishes, “It is a mating cycle, Lieutenant. I require someone to... _mate with_... lest I face a serious hormone imbalance that will cause severe mental and biological complications.”

Hikaru _stares_. He didn’t have any particular expectations when he first answered Spock’s summons, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to hear the words ‘mate with’ coming out of Spock’s mouth. Hikaru’s mind instantly fills with a slew of images he’s tried not to dwell on, like that one time he came across Spock shirtless in the rec room, or when Spock strung his lute to one of Uhura’s more sultry songs, or even the incident down on Mrennenimus Two when an alien pushed Spock into a pool, and he came out drenched from head to foot, his uniform all but glued to his attractive body, nipples hard through the thin blue fabric. It’s no secret that Spock’s an incredibly attractive officer, and whoever gets to mate with him is going to be one lucky bastard. But Hikaru doesn’t see what that has to do with him.

Spock fills in, “I am humbly requesting that you allow me to mate with you, Lieutenant.”

Hikaru’s eyebrows skyrocket. He thinks his mouth might’ve even fallen open. His heart is definitely racing faster, pounding in his ears—he _can’t_ have heard that right.

Spock repeats, “This is voluntary, of course. You are well within your rights to refuse, which would be understandable.”

Surely no one in their right minds would refuse to fuck Spock. Which is what Hikaru thinks he’s asking. Or maybe Spock wants to fuck Hikaru—Hikaru’s not clear on the details. He’s not sure he cares. Incredulous, he splutters, “And you’re choosing _me_?”

“Yes.” Spock answers simply. It’s not enough. When Hikaru does nothing but continue to gape at him, Spock sighs. “I do not ask this lightly. The experience will doubtless be harrowing, as Vulcan strength far surpasses the human capacity. My stamina should be equally as trying. However, you have proven to be extremely physically fit, one of the strongest and spriest members of the crew. And...” he pauses, then awkwardly adds, “you are not, as the captain would put it, ‘difficult to look at.’”

Hikaru thinks he’s just been complemented by their resident robot. Sometimes with Spock, it’s hard to tell. Hikaru mumbles, “Um... I’m flattered, Sir.” That, and _incredibly_ turned on. Just _thinking_ about sleeping with Spock—about having rough, energetic, all-night-long sex with him—is wildly arousing. Hikaru honestly can’t believe his luck. He finally says, “Sure. I mean. I’d be honoured.”

Spock frowns as though he finds this difficult to believe. He insists, “You are under no obligation to accept.”

“With all due respect, Commander, I _unequivocally_ accept.”

Spock’s frown doesn’t lift. He remains reasonably stoic, but Hikaru’s known him long enough to see the slight release of his shoulders—the subtle relief in his eyes. He says softer than usual, “Thank you.”

Hikaru nods. He feels like he’s the one that should be thanking Spock. 

“I will inform you when my _pon farr_ strikes.”

“Great.”

The square off continues. Hikaru’s tempted to ask if they can start now. They might as well get acquainted and at least share a small kiss before they wind up fucking each other into the bulkheads, or whatever it is Spock wants. 

Then Spock says, “Dismissed.”

Hikaru’s not on duty. But he leaves anyway, trying valiantly to hide the extra skip in his step.


End file.
